Scintillator-based detectors are used in a variety of applications, including research in nuclear physics, oil exploration, field spectroscopy, container and baggage scanning, and medical diagnostics. When a scintillator material of the scintillator-based detector is exposed to ionizing radiation, the scintillator material absorbs energy of incoming radiation and scintillates, remitting the absorbed energy in the form of photons. Some scintillators are used to detect more than one type of radiation, such as gamma radiation and neutrons. Such scintillators may be limited in a temperature range over which discrimination between the different types of radiation can effectively occur.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.